


Stoking the Hearth

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Polyamory, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Finally, all three of them have time and the ability to get away and share one another.





	Stoking the Hearth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Washing Away the Char](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488657) by [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Anakin finally finished investigating the place on one of the lesser-known resort worlds Padmé had somehow booked them into (taking Obi-Wan's 'holiday' suggestion to a bit of an extreme) -- its own separate building, away from the others the people here ran, with a nice kitchen unit, decent public room, a 'fresher with a bath that Master Fisto would probably be happy to share with someone else and a shower so luxurious he had to just stare, and two bedrooms, both with more than luxurious beds -- and came back to her, wrapping his arm around her as he dipped his head to nuzzle at the back of her neck. 

They'd arrived separately, all three of them -- well, Obi-Wan hadn't actually come in yet, but Anakin could feel him, not far away -- because war mostly ended or not, Sith exposed and defeated or not, Republic gratitude running high or not, there was no sense in inviting an intergalactic scandal _before_ he and Obi-Wan got together with Master Plo and the others that knew how troubled the Order was. After... well, maybe it wouldn't be such a scandal. 

"So what do you think, Ani?" Padmé had had a little more time to explore, to set things out, before her husband had arrived, and she thought it was entirely suitable. They shouldn't have any reason to leave, unless they wanted to explore the surrounding mountainside, for the entirety of their stay. Especially when the staff in the main lodge would bring meals if nothing in the pantry suited them. 

"I think you outdid yourself, Angel," Anakin replied, entirely honest. He'd never seen anywhere quite like this, and the views out the windows were spectacularly beautiful -- and not even vaguely as gorgeous as she was. 

She smiled and looked at him with bright eyes. "You're doing it again. You're looking at me that way," she said, her voice completely loving and adoring of her husband.

"How else would I?" he asked, that look in her eyes and tone of her voice wrapping him ever more completely around her fingers, and he dipped his head to kiss her. Easy, slow, long and gentle, holding her in his arms as he reached out with his mind to see what was keeping his Master. 

That this was actually finally happening, that he would have both of the people he loved so much, so desperately, here with him at once still stunned him, even made him a little nervous... but they were a good kind of nerves. 

She'd had her mouth open to actually answer him, but he'd kissed her, and Padmé decided that that was a more pleasant way to spend the time anyhow. 

The feeling of Obi-Wan was far closer than it had been, and before they parted from the kiss, the door was slipping open so the man could enter. There was, at first, a faint amusement, before the ripple of love and care for Anakin slid down their bond so completely.

~What?~ Anakin asked across the bond, curious, only slowly drawing out of the kiss to turn his gaze towards the door and smile. "Hi, Master."  
Padmé had not missed the door, at all, but Anakin's utter lack of concern told her it was their expected friend -- her husband's lover and teacher -- so she did not shift away, did not do anything but let Anakin be the one to draw back. She watched as he turned his head... and the smile that curved his lips was so beautiful, so openly, honestly joyous, that her breath paused in her lungs for a moment. If Anakin often looked at Obi-Wan that way, she had _no_ idea how he had kept his hands to himself at all, once Anakin had hit majority. 

"Starting without me, dear one?" Obi-Wan asked, before he gave Padmé his most charming smile. "Padmé, lovely as ever, and good to see you." He was traveling without his robe, wearing just the tunics and leggings today, a bag over one shoulder.

"I am glad you could join us," she said sincerely. "I think Anakin feared the Council keeping you away."

"No," Anakin protested that 'starting without me' with a shake of his head, the sight of his Master running warm down his spine, "just showing a little bit of my appreciation for what Padmé found for us. And I wasn't _that_ worried. I knew you'd make it." 

They'd planned getting here together as diligently as any campaign, after all. He let his arm slide down from around Padmé's back, and reached a hand out for him. 

Obi-Wan dropped the bag on the floor and approached, taking that hand when he got close enough. "I was stopped briefly, but was quite firm in that I was going to take this holiday, and they could dump the latest problem on Eeth."

"Delegation saves the day," Padmé said, smiling more brightly for that.

"I'm sure Master Koth is thrilled," Anakin replied as he laughed at the commentary. Even as he did, he tangled his fingers in his Master's and tugged to bring him closer. He brushed lightly against Padmé's emotions, felt her honest, open pleasure and affection for his Master, and dipped his head enough to make the offer/request for a kiss obvious. 

Obi-Wan did not hesitate; he was committed to the new level of partnership with his brother, his dearest friend, his padawan. His lips met Anakin's, parting for the younger man, inviting Anakin to deepen the kiss as far as he wished. Padmé could see the detachment melt away, replaced by an inherent sensuality that was easily a match for Anakin's.

Beautiful, she thought, and smiled to herself, pleased to see the openness between them, and she shifted just a little, making room for Obi-Wan to get closer.

Kiss granted, and open permission in the contact between them, Anakin deepened it quickly, so glad he was there that he couldn't do anything else. Padmé's shift didn't worry him, not with her emotions so open to him, and he tried getting his fingers free so that he could draw his Master closer. Obi-Wan chuckled lightly into the kiss at that, but cooperated, moving to slide into Anakin's space fully, body pressing tight as he reached up and tangled his fingers in Anakin's hair. 

His tongue slid along Anakin's, tasting his lover, savoring it, as the bond pulsed with love and desire both. He was completely at Anakin's mercy, though, willfully opening bond and self to the younger man for him to lead this new phase of their lives.

Surprise flickered through Anakin for a moment, feeling that depth of...yielding, in his Master, and he pushed against the fingers in his hair even as he kept kissing him. He hadn't, for some reason, expected it -- he wasn't unused to Obi-Wan giving in, in this, not since that second time they'd gotten to be together, but it was always still a shock and a thrill.... even if this time it made his nervousness flare and roil. It wasn't as though he had the first clue what he was doing with both of them right here, after all!

~Calm, my beloved one,~ came Obi-Wan's voice in his mind. ~I give myself to you so you may lead. As I only want your pleasure and peace in our loving. Your comfort, your ideas, must come first, Anakin.~

The elder man slowly pulled free of the kiss, with a slight moan for the intensity of it, and then turned away just enough to reach out for Padmé's hand. "If you are at a loss for ideas, dearest, I believe we can allow your beautiful wife to paint a few out for us?"

Padmé gave him her hand as she finished regaining control of her breath -- Force, but they were as stunning together as she'd thought they would be, more -- and slid her other hand to the small of her husband's back, holding him as she tried to meet two pair of blue eyes at once. "I think I missed part of this conversation," she told them both, amused, "but I think I've caught up, too. Ani, beloved, for a start I want a hello kiss from Obi-Wan." 

Anakin had almost laughed, had let it run across the bond, at that 'calm' -- calm was so far from anything he felt right now... but his Master's words across their bond steadied him as much as they awed and humbled him. He knew how much Obi-Wan loved him, valued him, but that depth of trust, of faith in him left him completely breathless. 

The conversation aloud was easier to deal with, especially with Padmé so familiarly confident, steady and loving and... still careful of him, her eyes lifting to his (checking on him, he knew, to be sure he was okay with that) and he smiled at her. "Definitely sounds like a start." 

Obi-Wan leaned in toward Padmé, not willing to press too far on this side of things yet, and meaning to keep the kiss light and soft. She was as unlike Satine in appearance and presence as could be, nothing at all like Siri or any of the other ladies he had been privileged to share this with… and she loved Anakin.

That alone could smooth over most of the ghosts that had haunted him, as he touched his lips to hers.

Padmé smiled up at Obi-Wan as he shifted towards her, his caution and willingness both obvious, and his kiss was light, gentle. Easy to enjoy, even without the breathtaking intensity that had been obvious between he and Anakin, and when he went to draw away she chased him for a moment, getting a little more used to the very different feeling of a full beard and mustache touching her lips and face. She was in Anakin's arm, and so was Obi-Wan, and Anakin was steady, even relaxed, if she knew how to judge his touch. 

The amazing thing was, he wasn't the slightest bit jealous, Anakin thought as he watched Padmé lift up on her toes, following his Master's mouth for a moment. Maybe it was the talking they'd done before, maybe it was the fact that he could feel both of their attention (mostly focused on him), or that they were already so close to him, but he still just felt happy to have them there, and so aroused by them both. 

Obi-Wan smiled at that little chase, and gave her a softer kiss before he let go enough to really take this all in. The feeling in the room was full of anticipation, but it was a good one.

"I'd suggest a stroll or drinks, but I think I'd have to endure one of Anakin's reproaches if I did," he said. "So instead, and since I can feel that we are all still certain of this path, shall I suggest the bedroom and far less clothing?"

Padmé laughed, bright and warm, before nodding. "I'd join him in that reproach, Obi-Wan. I very much want my husband and you in my bed, about five minutes ago at least!"

Force, but she was so bold, so amazing! Anakin had, a moment prior, been gearing up _to_ protest his Master's 'stroll or drinks', but the wry humor of the rest of it had mostly derailed him -- and then Padmé said that and took his breath away. Both of them did, with all of that confidence shining in them. 

"Yes," he agreed, wholehearted, and then realized the problem with doorways and three people, when he didn't want to let either of them go for so much as a heartbeat. Didn't want to, had to, and he settled for resting the Force against both of them as he nudged them towards the larger of the two bedrooms. 

Obi-Wan responded to the Force-touch with one of his own, a light pressure cupping around the back of Anakin's neck as they entered the room. He then moved to face his beloved, while his hand brushed over Padmé's arm.

"My dear lady, shall we see to stripping Anakin out of all of his layers, and lay him out in the middle of the bed?" he suggested.

Padmé shifted into the brush of Obi-Wan's hand on her arm, welcoming it -- she would never have chased him for her own sake, but he was lovely, and he loved Anakin so deeply -- for this, to give her beloved husband everything they could. She smiled at his words, looked up at Anakin's eyes already shading darker, and almost hummed her response. 

"Yes, I think so," as her fingers slid to slide his cloak off his shoulders. 

Oh, now, that... he hadn't entirely expected them to start ganging up on him this quick, but oh, yes. "Me first, huh?" he asked his Master, and his wife, going for amused and mostly hitting hungry instead.

"Oh yes, Anakin. You first," Obi-Wan said with a deeper, huskier tone in response to that hunger. "I am quite looking forward to seeing you sprawled out beneath our kisses and touches, to make you incoherent with everything we can do to you." He moved to start undoing belts and tabard, making solid eye contact with his lover. "I am almost certain you are going to be the loveliest sight under our care."

Padmé heard the shift in the voice, and felt it send a thrill down her spine. She appreciated the bold approach, even as she always savored Anakin's almost shy reactions and loving. 

Anakin reached out for his Master, hand settling on his waist as Obi-Wan worked on the belts, the sound of his voice like that sliding straight into the back of his mind and waking even more of his want. That bright gaze gone smoky and hot almost had him shivering, and desire ran through him in a bright wave, and he swallowed at the words, trying to deal with the way his throat had gone dry. 

~Weren't you saying something about letting me lead, just a moment ago, my Master?~ he asked, more because he was intrigued at the change than out of any wish for his beloved brother to go back to that. He dipped down, just a little, at his wife's tug on his outer tunic, helping her get it slid off his shoulders, without ever breaking that eye contact with his Master. 

~And I had the impression you wanted me to be a bit more… assertive,~ Obi-Wan said with amusement. ~You lead by letting us know where the boundaries are, but I will happily wreck your ability to think beyond what you are feeling from both of us.~

Padmé could feel something in the air between them, but given how far Anakin had come with this, she did not mind if they were having to discuss it again, so long as her husband did not lose nerve. She moved back as the first tunic came off, letting Obi-Wan get the longer under-tunic off of him.

~And you were right,~ Anakin answered, smile flashing at his Master as he relaxed, momentary puzzlement washed away with that response. ~Yes, Master.~ He moved to help get the tunic off, his gaze slipping from his Master to his angel, fingers of his gloved hand reaching to brush along her cheek. He could never ignore her, even with his Master right there and so... _present_ that just being so close to him stole his breath a little. 

"Ani, you are so beautiful right now, all flushed and ready for this," Padmé praised, pushing into that caress. "Obi-Wan certainly has the right idea. We'll put you between us, both of us touching you, drawing your pleasure out."

"Angel," he whispered, want and need coiling along his nerves -- that promise making him almost ache with anticipation. Yes, please, he wanted that, he'd wanted that since the first time his Master had mentioned it, since the first time she'd agreed, and it... He needed them both, so much, and he knew that they both wanted to do this, to focus on him, that he wouldn't be being selfish to let himself have it. He looked back at his Master, pulling him into the half-conversation, and said, "please, yes." 

"Oh, Anakin, now you're being unfair," Obi-Wan said with a smirk. "That way your eyes are half-lidded, the pout of your lips, the way your whole body is nearly tingling at being touched? How could we ever resist you like this?" His hands worked the leggings down, gaining Anakin's willing help, before he stepped away enough for Padmé to take the final scrap of cloth off their beloved.

"Why would we want to, Obi-Wan?" Padmé asked, her voice brightly, softly amused, even as she pressed herself against her husband's body, feeling all the solid heat and strength of him before pushing the small-clothes off. Anakin stepped out of them, instant, and for a moment she just had to look at him, to stare at the absolute perfection of her husband's, their lover's, body. "So beautiful, Ani, so perfect for us..." 

Anakin shivered, feeling utterly exposed and completely safe, naked with both of them completely dressed, their desire something he could feel even more than the touch of their skin, singing through his mind, glorious and amazing. He looked at his Master, hand tightening on the belt under his hand, and leaned to try to kiss him. 

Obi-Wan allowed for the kiss, but only a light, teasing brush of lips before he stepped out of Anakin's grasp. "Lie down, my padawan, in the center of the bed, and wait for us." He then put his hand to his own belt, to begin stripping down, even as his eyes devoured every line, every mark, all the perfection that Anakin was to his eyes.

Anakin moved, instantly obedient, putting himself easily in the center of the bed, where they wanted him, and he watched his Master. Obi-Wan moved so easily, so smoothly, and he wasn't wearing all the layers... which meant that his Master's skin was soon on display. Paler there, and all hard muscle, tracings of hair as red as his beard brushed along the center line of his body.... Too far away. His Master, and his wife, were too far away -- but he stayed still, watching, and wanting. 

"Now, to unwrap the fairest beauty in this room," Obi-Wan said, moving over to Padmé, stepping behind her to work the fastenings free on her more simple attire. He purposefully staged it to where Anakin could see him freeing her skin… and Padmé assisted just enough to let Obi-Wan do so.

His Master's hands on his wife, gentle and careful and so steady, was something absolutely beautiful. Padmé wasn't shy at all, she never was, always so confident, so sure of herself. Even now, with Obi-Wan slowly stripping away her clothing, baring her pale, impossibly soft skin to both of their eyes, she was as poised and collected as the queen she had been, the powerful woman he worshipped so completely. 

He somehow kept his hands on the bed, kept himself on the bed, despite how much he wanted to go back to them, have them back in his arms... 

"I think he's behaving so well, Padmé, don't you?" Obi-Wan asked as he slid the small clothes down at last, so she could step out of them. He straightened behind her, deliberately holding Anakin's eyes as he dipped in to place a light kiss on her shoulder, right where the faintest hint of a blaster scar remained from a very early attempt on her life as Queen.

"He certainly is," she said, accepting that kiss, watching how her husband handled it.

The praise slid right into him, burst warm and bright through his chest and he smiled from it, his head tipping back a little... but his Master's eyes held him as his lips brushed against his angel's skin. Scar there, Anakin knew, one of the proofs of her strength, and Padmé leaned back into the kiss, her eyes lidding over just a little. She was enjoying his Master's touch, his hands and kiss -- and she should. He wanted her to, needed this to be good for her, she'd accepted his need for his Master, set all of this up... "Want to be, for you. Force you're both so beautiful, beautiful together..." 

"Glad you think so, Ani," Padmé said, breathing hitching slightly as Obi-Wan's tongue traced out the scar with such a fine, delicate touch. When the man pulled his mouth away, she moved to the bed, followed of course, and took up the right side of Anakin's body. Obi-Wan settled on the left, and starting trailing his fingers from thigh to hip.

"We'll just have to reward you for such behavior, dearest one," the man breathed as he leaned down to place a kiss on the collarbone.

Both of them were close enough for him to feel the heat off their bodies, the way they changed the bed, but not close enough to feel their skin. Anakin heard himself moan at the touch, the way Obi-Wan's lips ghosted over his skin -- and knew it was every bit as much for the words. His hips shifted, pushing his cock up against the air as his thighs spread a little. He turned his hands out from resting at his sides, reaching for both of them, needing to feel skin against his hands -- well, hand and glove -- to steady himself. 

"So hungry, my beloved padawan," Obi-Wan said aloud, as Padmé moved enough to twine her leg over Anakin's, fingernails scratching very lightly over the skin of this stomach. "My dear, what should we do first to him?"

"I think we need to take that edge off of him, Obi-Wan," Padmé answered, keeping hier fingers moving over skin, marveling in the way Anakin could not be still. "Anakin, how would you like us to do that? Do you want both our hands playing over your cock? Or should he and I take turns with our mouths on you?"

His Master murmured to him, soft and pleased and approving, and Anakin shrugged wordless agreement -- he was, he knew it, he wanted them both so much, needed them, it was okay to show it... no-one but them here, no reason not to. And then Padmé shifted, put her leg over his, contact enough to let him feel more steady, even safer, just that little bit pinned that felt so right with both of them there. Her words, though, dragged a gasp out of him, surprise and want and hunger. He was well aware that she liked to talk to him like this, loved what her boldness did to him, he _shouldn't_ have been surprised at that she was just the same with his Master here, but he was. Well, with the bits of him that were still thinking instead of being desperately, incredibly turned on. Right, he had to actually answer, not just nearly whimper at her... "I -- Angel... hands?" 

He wanted both, oh he wanted both, but if they went straight for their mouths he was going to go to pieces _too_ fast... 

"Hmm, alright. Hands it is," she answered before leaning in and claiming his mouth for a searing kiss. Obi-Wan moved closer then, and caressed a line along Anakin's thigh, fingers just barely straying closer to the cock that ached with need. 

"That is beautifully inspiring," he rumbled, watching as the aggressive kiss lasted long enough to make Anakin writhe between them.

His Master's hand ran over him, gentle and easy, not on his cock yet but good right where it was, on his thigh in a long stroke, and Padmé's kiss claimed his mouth, instant and complete, demanding his focus, his attention. He couldn't do anything but kiss her back, shift to get closer to her -- and then immediately back towards his Master -- and he half-heard his Master's voice, caught enough of it to recognize the pleasure in the tone, or maybe that was just the sense of him in the Force... 

He spread his hand on his Master's skin again, just touching, not trying to cling or drag, his leg pressing up against Padmé's body as much as he could. She was demanding all of him in the kiss, probing and tasting him, but her hips flexed just a little, rocking against his thigh to show she was eager for this as well.

Obi-Wan reached out in that moment, fingers folding along Anakin's sac, thumb lightly resting on the base of the cock to rub slightly there.

"I'll go low, if you want to go high," he said when Padmé drew back from the kiss to see, and she smiled brilliantly at him.

"Oh, that works nicely for me," she agreed. She slipped her hand around Anakin's cock then, thumb gliding over the tip as she looked to her husband's face to see how he was handling it. 

Anakin shuddered, his leg pinned under his angel's weight braced just enough to move for her, his left tried to move out, to open his body to his Master's hands -- he made contact with his Master's skin almost immediately and stopped, looking down his body at the absolutely incredible feeling currently wrecking his ability to think. His Master's hard, callused hand was almost cradling his balls, thumb rubbing light -- so light -- against his base, while his angel's silk-soft and so-strong fingers held him, rubbing wet over his tip. Sweet _Force_ , but they... 

He swallowed before he tried to catch his breath, his heart pounding, and he wanted them, this, everything, it was already incredible and they were barely started... 

"All for you, for now," Padmé purred, fingers careful as they worked along his cock, easing him toward pleasure while Obi-Wan's caressed in counterpoint. 

"After, we'll make you work for it a bit more, dear one," Obi-Wan said in a husky voice. He slid one finger back, dragging lightly over sensitive skin, before he moved to hook his own thigh over Anakin's. He also reached up with his free hand as he stretched out completely on his side, having acquired Anakin's wrist on that side, holding him in place.

He licked his lips at that low promise, want blazing wild through him at the words -- he never minded that, loved being able to give what either of them asked of him, both... both would be just as good, if more challenging. 

Then his Master pinned him down, powerful thigh over his, and Anakin shuddered relief and pleasure at the contact, even before the moments it took to help his Master get his hand up over his head. His Master's fingers were firm around his wrist, holding him exactly where Obi-Wan wanted him, and Anakin had no idea what sound he made as he bucked into their hands with need clawing down his spine. Held, kept, pinned, safe, nothing but their pleasure and delight in the Force... 

"Ani, put your other wrist in his grip," Padmé ordered then, low and warm but full of her commanding nature. "I want you fully at our mercy, trusting in us to keep you safe as we please you."

"Oh I do love the way you think, my dear," Obi-Wan said as dipped his head closer to the beautiful young man he loved so deeply, teeth grazing over a nipple in the next moment.

A tremor ran through him at that command, and he had to make himself pull his glove away from her skin, take a breath before he got that arm up, put his glove against his Master's fingers to be acquired. Obi-Wan's teeth grazed his nipple, Padmé's fingers played along his shaft, strong and gentle at once, and he shuddered again, the pleasure of it heading fast for too much and overwhelming, but having both of his hands pinned over his head was distracting him a little. It wasn't bad, they'd both done this before and he loved how it felt, but -- different, with both his Angel's hands still free, his Master pinning him at her wish... 

Still safe, though, and oh, oh, so good... "S-so do I, oh, angel, Master, please, I -- " 

"Not yet, Ani," Padmé said softly, working the full length of him now, her hand bumping into Obi-Wan's on the slide down, finding that made her even hungrier for what they could do together with Anakin. As teasing as this was for her husband, it was building her own ardor to new levels, with all the hints of what could be.

"Listen to your beloved, and hold on just a bit more, my dearest one," Obi-Wan coaxed, letting his longest finger slide down and back enough to just trace the opening, not pressing in, just touching and adding one more sensation.

"Love you _both,_ " Anakin told him firmly, though it took most of his breath to do it, especially with his Master's touch shifting like that, adding that promise to what was already overwhelming him. He shuddered between them, gasping with every stroke of his angel's hand down his length. It was starting to ache, his need almost a living thing of its own, and his hips moved without any intent of his, lifting again, and again into her hand and trying to stay pressed into his Master's hand around his sac. His hands ached to touch them, to give back, and he desperately wanted his mouth on either of them, wanted them so much. Wanted to stay like this, pleasure slamming through his nerves, up and down his body... and he stayed where he was, wrists flexing only enough to feel his Master's hand holding them down. 

"That's my Ani," Padmé crooned at him, running her thumb over the exposed tip of Anakin's cock, swirling the touch right at the opening there. "Just a little more, letting me see you like this, all flush and hungry and needing us," she added.

"He is so magnificent like this, Padmé. All the muscles cording up as his body strives for completion, his mouth falling open like that in wanton desire," Obi-Wan said, continuing the massage of that tighter flesh, rest of his hand warm and firm on his lover's sac and lower cock.

He whimpered, pleading, soaking up their pleasure, their praise -- they were proud of him, he was theirs, they had him, oh, so perfect... "Need you," he told them both, desperate, "want you so much. Yours, I -- " words failed him again at the drag of her thumb and his cock throbbed in their hands, sweat starting to break out down his spine, over his chest. He licked at his mouth -- so dry, felt like his lips were chapped -- and flexed his left wrist against his Master's hand, needing to feel that hard, solid grip keeping him in place... 

Obi-Wan's hand tightened on holding Anakin's wrists there. "We plan to give to you, and have you, and let you please us. Over and again, my beautiful padawan," he promised, before he found the nipple again and sucked at it, teeth playing at the skin around it.

"Anakin," Padmé said, drawing his attention away from that sensual shock. "Let go, now," she purred, hand twisting in its slide on him to add one more sensation.

He could never deny her anything, and he needed them so much -- he broke apart in their grip, his hips pushing up into their hands, unable to do anything else but slam over that edge, his voice gone from the heat of it. He came back to himself moments later, aware of the mess he had to have made, but they'd wanted... 

Obi-Wan slid his hand up alongside Padmé's, letting Anakin's release slick his own hand. He waited, and when reason and awareness returned to his lover's eyes, he ran his hand back down, now slick finger probing and beginning to open Anakin's body in the aftershocks of his pleasure.

Padmé looked to see what Obi-Wan was doing, smiled wickedly, and then reached for the first of the small towels she had tucked up near the pillows, using it to gently clean her husband's mess away, knowing the soft rasp of the material on now tender flesh had to be adding its own layer of sensuous torture.

His Master's touch starting to push into his body, with the faint stickiness to the touch that meant his Master was using his own come for slick again, and Anakin mewled -- that was the only damned word for it -- and pushed against that touch, and there was cloth on his stomach, on his length, his angel gently cleaning him off, and the pleasure-shock of that sparked its way up his veins. She felt so pleased with herself, looked it too, and he smiled up at her, helplessly, utterly in love all over again. 

Obi-Wan let go of Anakin's wrists to shift down in the bed, intent on his goal of fucking the younger man while he was still hazy with his first pleasure. "Padmé, do you have -- ahh, yes," Obi-Wan said when all she did was point at the bottle on the table beside the bed. It came to his hand easily, and he pulled his touch away long enough to lubricate his fingers properly.

With Anakin clean, much as Padmé wanted to watch Obi-Wan, she also wanted to ease her own needs. "My love, are you able to take care of me with your mouth while Obi-Wan is busy like this?" she asked, not wanting to overwhelm Anakin too much, but oh she felt wetter than she'd ever been before. 

Anakin whined softly at the loss -- he knew his Master wouldn't leave him for long, but the momentary emptiness jangled at his nerves -- but then his angel was talking and that thought had him swallowing hard, his eyes closing. "Yes, Angel, please," he answered as he opened his eyes again to look at her. 

The idea of that, of her up over him, of her taste in his mouth and the feel of her on his tongue while his Master fucked him sounded absolutely like heaven, like rapture itself. Having her weight on him was good, being able to feel how slick she was against his thigh was so reassuring, but that -- that would be better, he could make her feel as wonderful as he felt right now.. 

"Good." Padmé leaned in to kiss him soundly first, before she moved up toward the head of the bed, carefully settling with her knees on either side of his head. She braced herself with the headboard, letting Anakin guide her down where and how he wanted her now.

"Treat her well, my dear one," Obi-Wan said, before he slid two fingers slowly inside of his lover, giving Anakin time to adjust to it before moving them.

 _That_ was something he never had to be told, but at the same time, the quiet command lit another level of fire in his blood. He would take such good care of her, with his Master wanting it too... 

He could feel that she wanted his touch, now, and he brought his hands up to wrap lightly around her hips, just laying there for a moment, absorbing how it felt to have her so close, breathing in the scent of her want, looking up at her fantastic, gorgeous body, her dark curls wet along with the folds of her sex, her legs framing his face. Then he tugged, pulling her down to him, and lifted his mouth, his tongue flicking out to taste her. He moaned at the sudden sharp, sour-sweet taste, noise deep in his throat -- she was _so_ wet, so turned on by this -- and he dragged his tongue along her again. 

Broad pressure deep in him, slow and steady. His Master's touch, two fingers in him, and his back bowed slightly, trying to get more of that. So good, and such a promise... 

"Yes, Ani, like that," Padmé encouraged, her body lighting all over with the flickers of pleasure tingling in every nerve. She kept one hand on the headboard, and dropped the other to caress his sweat-damp hair. "Always make me feel so good when you do this," she added, praising him with a loving tone.

Obi-Wan smiled a bit at the noises at the head of the bed, crooking his fingers a little inside his lover. "Always has liked using his mouth; glad to know he does it well in sex," he teased lightly, aware Anakin couldn't protest without breaking free of his wife.

Anakin could feel the edge of smug behind the playful teasing -- once he recovered from the flare of pleasure slamming through him from _that_ touch, anyway -- and flicked faint exasperation along their bond. As he did, he picked up his right foot, folding his knee to make -- very careful -- contact with his Master's skin with his heel. About mid-thigh, he thought, and hummed pleasure up at his angel, shifting to press against her hand as he re-devoted himself to licking his way into her, to giving her exactly what she wanted and needed. 

Obi-Wan laughed softly. "Proving your flexibility to me, padawan? Don't worry; I have every intention of testing that through this holiday," he said in a deep, desire-filled voice that had Padmé shuddering every bit as much as Anakin's tongue did.

Anakin whimpered want and hope, pushing both at him down the bond, eager for his Master's wishes -- and Padmé felt just as eager, making his heart pound even more. He kept kissing her, licking into her and over her clit alike. He knew what she liked, what she wanted, where he needed to shift to please her, both just from her body and from the Force... and he shifted his weight to push against his Master's fingers. 

"Yes… Ani, more, please?" Padmé asked as she rocked, just the tiniest bit, for his tongue, incapable of being perfectly still as he sent fire through her body in the best way possible. She tightened her hand into his hair, not pulling, just anchoring in that contact for both of them.

Obi-Wan appreciated the line of her back, those little motions, but with Anakin pushing against his own fingers, he set about earnestly working the lubricant inside his lover, stretching carefully as he did, until he was certain he would not hurt Anakin when he took him. Then, he withdrew his fingers, and applied fresh lubricant to his own cock, shivering once at his own touch with how much he wanted this.

Anakin hummed at the plea, all he could manage with his mouth as busy as it was, trying to tell her 'yes' with the slide of his hands and the press of his tongue, the way he moved to wrap his lips around her -- he had to give her what she wanted. His angel, so perfect... he kept gasping, though, almost losing the rhythm of what he was doing with his mouth because his Master's fingers in him felt so good... up until the moment he whined protest, loud sharp noise even muffled by her weight on him, because his Master had taken his fingers away again.

Obi-Wan moving to kneel between Anakin's thighs was accompanied with a Force-lift of a pillow, which had Padmé looking back over her shoulder. Her cheeks were flushed with the pleasure she felt already, and her mouth parted a little as the elder man lifted Anakin's hips enough to place the pillow.

"Ani, if you could… oh, yes, that… if you could see his face, my love. He's so intent on you, so primal in a way I never knew he could be," she said.

Obi-Wan gave her a soft smile for the narration, but then, yes, his full attention was on Anakin, lining himself up perfectly, and slowly pushing against the resistance that was there, letting Anakin meet the intrusion with his own growing skill at making this easier.

Anakin heard himself whimper, knew he gasped against his angel's clit, the slow murmur of her hungry, delighted words rippling through him -- she was watching his Master move to fuck him, seeing Obi-Wan _wanting_ him, and felt nothing but delighted about it -- even before his Master started to take him. 

Oh, _oh_ , Force, yes. Force, yes, please, that. His Master started to push into him, slow and easy and so, so good... he moaned, making himself relax, easing his body and bracing his weight to cant his hips up. He shifted one foot, hooking it inside his Master's calf for the way that spread his own body open more -- and lapped apologetically at his angel's core for forgetting her for a moment. She was on him, his Master was on and in him, both of them holding him, having him... so incredibly, gloriously perfect. 

Obi-Wan pulled back slightly, then pressed in again, going a little deeper this time. He kept at that, taking his time, which had Padmé shuddering from just seeing the perfect care and desire mixed on his face. She turned her head back, and petted Anakin's hair lightly.

"Harder, Ani," she encouraged, riding close to the edge already, and eager to topple over it.

He hummed understanding and want, tipping his head and sucking at her clit, careful not to shove his jaw up too hard, but doing his damnedest to give her exactly that, exactly what she wanted, even as every time his Master rocked a little deeper into him -- Force, why so _slow_? -- it made him shudder, made his hands flex on her hips as his body moved with his Master's. He half felt like he couldn't breathe, but he didn't want to, either, if getting a clear breath would change anything about this, about how perfect it was. He didn't want anything but this, but them... 

Padmé's voice sang out to him, as he found just the right pressure, just the right spot, and she brought her hand up to join the other on the headboard to brace herself. All the warm fires in her nerves exploded with perfect bliss and she let herself chase it, suffused with Anakin's love of her in how masterfully he knew her needs and wishes.

Obi-Wan sank deep within Anakin and held there, not moving, watching as their lady found her first release. "Beautiful," he murmured.

Oh.... oh, yes. Padmé's cry slid along his nerves as her taste changed and her pleasure painted over his mouth, his cheeks -- and his Master stayed buried all the way in him, holding still the way that never failed to make him whimper. But this time, he could feel Obi-Wan's fascination with his angel's pleasure, and he had to agree that she was so, _so_ worth stopping to watch. Though he hadn't stopped what he was doing, he was just licking more gently... 

She let him, until the strongest of the shocks of pleasure had passed, before she moved, sprawling bonelessly next to him, catching her breath. Her hand went straight to his, lacing fingers with him, while staying out of Obi-Wan's way.

"So good to me, Ani," she breathed.

"He'd better be," Obi-Wan said, playfully warning, before he pulled almost all the way out and then pushed in again. 

His angel's warmth left him, but only for a moment. Then she was curled next to him, her fingers wrapping through his hand, and he clung to her -- carefully, but clinging -- and licked at his mouth. She tasted so good, so right, and he blinked his eyes open to look down his body at his Master braced up over him. Obi-Wan's eyes were blazing-blue, star-hot, and between the gaze and his voice (as though he would ever be anything else? His angel.) Anakin had to try to get closer, to somehow take his Master deeper into his body. He rocked up, trying to do just that. His cock ached, hard and ignored, but that was a fairly minor consideration. 

He brushed against the bond between them, hungry to know his Master's reactions, his thoughts, reaching down not for his own cock but his Master's skin with his freed-again hand. 

Obi-Wan's mind was abuzz with the sheer desire and pleasure mixed, both in having his lover beneath him, around him, and in watching his friend have her moment of deep satisfaction. 

"You may touch yourself," he told Anakin, a small smirk on his lips. "Or you can hold back, and let your lady take you when I am finished."

"Mmm, I like this plan," Padmé said, moving just enough to be able to kiss her husband, long and hard. 

He moaned into the kiss, Obi-Wan's pleasure wrapping around his mind, the need in his Master satisfying something deep in him -- that he could make his Master feel like that, that incredible combination of hunger and pleasure, was every bit as good as the feeling of Obi-Wan moving in him. That smirk, he knew even through the haze of need and want, meant trouble... 

oh. _Oh_ , sweet Force, that... how was he supposed to -- he whined into his angel's kiss, his hand tightening on his Master's thigh. He nearly shattered again, just for the thought of them trading off like that. He held it back only because she wanted him, his breath freezing in his lungs, cock throbbing with need, but he kept clinging to his Master instead. 

"Oh Force, Anakin," Obi-Wan swore, increasing the rhythm, too close to breaking himself. Padmé watched with avid interest and hunger as her husband was loved so fiercely by his mentor, until Obi-Wan broke, buried deep inside his lover. He collapsed then, laying against Anakin as he struggled to get his breathing under control, nuzzling at Anakin's chest.

Anakin mewled as his Master broke in him, clutched at him and writhed. His hand slid from his thigh up his side, latching onto his ribs, as his Master collapsed over him, solid muscle hard against his cock -- Force, he _ached_ with needing to break, but his angel wanted him. He pushed against the nuzzling, unable to keep his hips from rocking just a little, moving between his Master in him and the pressure on his length.

"My Anakin." Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to his lover's chest, taking another moment to gather himself, before he pulled back -- Anakin protested, whining at the loss, at the sudden lack of contact, trying to cling for a moment in additional protest, before he made his legs and hand relax and let go. 

Padmé, ever the practical one, handed him a towel, gathering a smile from him. "Thank you, my dear." He moved to the other side, getting clear so she could move over Anakin's hips, eyes gone dark with desire. He rested beside Anakin, but watched the sheer pleasure suffuse her features as she slid onto Anakin's cock, seating him deeply within her.

"Touch me," Padmé told her husband, rocking only a little with her own hips.

He couldn't manage words, not now, not with this, with her wrapped around him -- he was having to hang desperately onto his need not to disappoint her, teeth deep in the inside of his lip -- but that, that he could do, his hand flying up to stroke up her side, over her breast, breathing in shallow, wild pants. 

Padmé moved slowly, aware of how close he was… and then Obi-Wan moved, his own fingers slipping between them to find her clit, gently providing more stimulation.

"Oh…." she breathed, and swallowed hard against the sheer sensuality of being watched and caressed by another man while her husband was inside her.

"Let's not torture him too much," Obi-Wan said warmly.

~T -- oooh -- too late,~ Anakin sent at his Master, transfixed by the sight of his hard hand stroking his angel, the way he could feel the back of his fingers against his groin, feel his Master's pleasure in what he was doing -- and oh, how his _angel_ felt moving on him. So wet, so hot that it was almost torturous, and the way she was just barely rocking on him, her body tight... he had to move with her, hips flexing up, and up, and up in tiny bucks. His free hand still slid on her, thumb brushing over her nipple, tweaking it, sliding down her side. 

~Yes, but you loved every second of it.~

Padmé closed her eyes, head falling back, mouth open, as she gave herself to the moment. She wasn't going to last long anyway, didn't want to draw it out, and Obi-Wan had a good touch in this.

"Oh -- Ani." She rocked forward as everything built so fast, so good, leaning in to kiss him solidly.

~Y-yes,~ Anakin agreed, his hips pushing up again, and again, harder now, as his angel kissed him so deep, opening his mouth to her, to his arm wrapping around her back as she pressed her skin to his. He needed her, needed her _so_ bad, his body desperate for the release he couldn't yet have. She was so close, too, he could sense it, but he had to rely on his Master's touch to help her... 

"That's it Padmé," Obi-Wan coaxed, pressing harder in his caresses, enjoying the way it made her cry out, combined with Anakin's thrusts. She mewed hungrily, bucking against her husband, against Obi-Wan's touch. In the next moment she shuddered as she lost control, her body lighting up again with pleasure.

He lost all control then, with her body spasming around him, losing all grasp on awareness of the world around him, pleasure like a tidal wave slamming through him and out his bonds and leaving him utterly boneless and mindless, right hand spasming with random nerve impulses. 

Obi-Wan savored that beautiful feeling coming from Anakin, pulling his hand free after a moment. He aided Padmé in laying down against Anakin's chest, letting her rest there before tucking in along their side. 

Padmé, for her part, was more than content to remain where she was, as long as she could, ear finding Anakin's heartbeat as one more reminder of how much they affected each other.

Anakin cuddled against them, slowly starting to actually breathe again, and nuzzled his angel's hair, slowly opening his eyes. "If that," he said, finally, "was taking the edge off, you two are going to be the death of _me_." 

"Oh but what a way to go," Obi-Wan teased, because he refused to let his fear of Anakin's death rise up, not in this moment. "And we have the rest of the holiday to build up your tolerance for it," he added, before reaching out with the Force for another towel for each of them, when they were ready to separate.

"This is going to be the best holiday ever," Padmé said, not interested in moving yet, her eyes closed still, cuddled in against her husband.


End file.
